Of Diners and Dates
by Oh well this name was taken
Summary: Zuko never knew why he would agree to a blind date. Could be seen as Zutara Week prompt "Found"


Zuko's fingers tapped the table as he craned his neck towards the door, staring at the dingy diner door that stubbornly remained closed. Swallowing a sigh he turned his gaze back to the table, trying to avoid making eye contact with his waitress by staring at his jittering hands. His face began to redden as he felt the waitresses' pitying gaze land on his neck. To distract himself he turned his phone over to check the time, saying he'll just give it ten more minutes.

Scrolling through his phone to pass the time, Zuko wondered why he even agreed to let Ty Lee set him up on a date. She assured him that her friend was cute and funny and just _so_ his type. He reluctantly agreed to the date at first, but Zuko found himself actually looking forward to this date, even a little excited. At least, that was until a half hour ago when she was twenty minutes late.

So he continued to scroll through his phone to pass the time, trying to ignore the sorry look on the waitresses' face. Nearly ten minutes have passed when he heard the diner's door opened, and Zuko tried not to seem too eager to see who was walking in. He sighed as he realized it wasn't his date and turned to grab his jacket.

Zuko was interrupted from putting on his jacket by a kiss on the cheek and a sweet voice saying, "Sorry I was so late honey, I got out of work late and then traffic was crazy getting up here."

Zuko stared at the young woman sliding into the booth across from him. She had silky brown hair flowing down her back, striking blue eyes, and an apologetic smile. She was also not Ty Lee's friend. Before Zuko had a chance to speak, the waitress walked up to their booth.

"Are y'all ready to order?"

The mystery girl in front of him glanced at the waitress before plucking up a menu and scanning it's content, "I'll take your burger special and a sweet tea please." She gave the waitress a smile as she handed the menu back.

Zuko was still trying to process everything when the waitress turned to him for his order.

"Um, I'll just take the same thing," he muttered.

The waitress nodded as she wrote down his order, smiling at the both and then giving Zuko a knowing smile and a wink before walking away. He felt another blush begin to form as he turned his attention back to the stranger at his table.

"Hi, I'm Katara," she said, while offering a handshake.

"Zuko," he replied, while returning the gesture.

There was an awkward pause as each tried to think of something to say. While running a hand through his hair, Zuko said, "Look Katara, thanks, I guess. But I don't really need your pity right now, I've had enough from the waitress tonight."

This time a blush spread across Katara's face and she fiddled with a strand of hair as she came up with a response. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to make it feel like I'm sorry for you. I've been stood up before and I just know how shitty it feels."

There was another pause before she spoke again, "Plus, I was planning on coming here after work anyway."

Zuko raised his good eyebrow, "So that part wasn't a lie then?"

"Nope, I actually did get out of work late. Although the traffic part is a lie, I work right across the street."

He glanced at the hospital across the street then back at Katara. "So, are you a nurse then?"

She scrunched up her nose at his remark. "I'm actually in a residency program, although I'm mistaken as a nurse constantly."

"Oh, um, sorry." Another pause. "Uh, how did you know I was being stood up?"

"One of my coworkers came in to place an order and heard you saying to the waitress you were waiting for someone. And when she came by later to pick it up you were still here by yourself." She giggled to herself, "The only reason she remembered you is because she kept going on about how 'mysterious and sexy' you are. But I can't say she's wrong."

An awkward cough escaped Zuko's throat. Trying to change the subject, he said, "So, you've been stood up before?"

"Oh, yah," she sighed, "I fell for a bad boy with cheesy lines and ended up sitting in a dive bar by myself for two hours!"

With that Katara launched into the story of how she was swooned by the most basic pick-up lines and how this grandpa at the bar thought she was a hooker. She was a great story teller; her arms waving around to emphasize a point and her eyes shining with mirth. She was laughing at how ridiculous the whole situation was, and Zuko found himself laughing along with her.

They continued like this, laughing at each others embarrassing stories. Katara was a bit more enthusiastic than her counterpart, readily telling him about family tales and medical mishaps. And although Zuko wouldn't chose these humiliating tales for a first date, he found that he didn't mind sharing details about some mortifying dates he's been on.

"Wait! So your uncle really let you out of the house with that horrible hairstyle?" Katara said between giggles.

Zuko moved his hands away from his hair, ending his demonstration of the mentioned horrible hairstyle. Instead his hands went to cover his face, "And the worst part is that I didn't even realize how bad it looked!"

Katara burst out into another fit of laughter as the waitress dropped their meals in front of them. While they were both silently eating, Zuko took a moment to observe the women in front of him. He realized she was stunning; her blue eyes were shrouded by dark lashes, her bronzed skin seemed to glow under the diner's lights, and it was adorable on how concentrated she was on the burger in front of her. He wondered what made her drop into his booth and pretend to be a scarred stranger's date.

He absentmindedly touched his scar, wondering if a beautiful women like Katara is bothered by such a thing. He certainly hoped not, although his date didn't go exactly to plan he was happy with its outcome. _Is this even a date?_ Zuko thought. He was beginning to think it was, but Katara did say she was planning coming here anyway and she just wanted to spare him the humiliation of being stood up. His brow furrowed as he considered that maybe she just wanted some company as she ate and that she wasn't that interested in him.

"Do you always look at your food like it insulted you?" Katara said between some french fries.

Zuko's head snapped up, unconsciously hiding his scarred side, "Um, not always, I was just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts then?"

Zuko silently debated telling her what had him glowering at his burger. He really liked Katara, she was funny and sweet and beautiful. Oh gods she was gorgeous. And if this really was a date, he didn't want to scare her off with all of his problems.

So he settled for a half-answer. "I was just wondering why you pretended to be my date tonight. I know you said you've been stood up before, but I'm sure you don't go running around all time saving everyone who's been ditched on a date."

"Hey! You don't know that!" Katara bristled a bit before sighing, "Okay you're right, I'm not a masked vigilante saving bad dates. But you're cute and looked like you needed company so I thought I'd introduce myself."

A blush began to form on her cheeks as she played with another loose strand of hair, "And I don't know about you but this was a fun date for me." She said the last part quietly, shyly looking at him through her lashes.

Zuko found a dorky smile grow upon his face, and it only grew bigger when a smile graced Katara's lips.

"This has been a fun date for me too."

They both stared at each other then, smiles still on their faces as they began to talk again. They ended up staying in the booth long after the waitress took their meals away, just chatting about everything and nothing. When it was time to leave, Zuko insisted on paying because Uncle said that a proper gentlemen always pays for a date.

Zuko took his time walking out of the diner, not wanting for the date to end just yet. Pausing in front of Katara's car, he was wondering if it would be too forward to kiss her when they really just met. He was interrupted by Katara's lips on his own. He leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around her slender frame as her hands settled on his shoulders. They stayed locked like that for a moment, their lips moving together as they leaned into their embraced.

Breaking apart, Katara breathed out, "Thanks for the date Zuko, you know where to find me so come stop in anytime" Her gaze moved to the hospital across the street before she got into her car and left.

Zuko stood there for a moment with a big grin on his face, watching her drive off. He touched his lips, tingly from their kiss. He was glad Katara found him.


End file.
